saranghae my wolf
by Exofanfic'rae
Summary: cerita tentang serigala pokoknya, langsung baca aja. krisxsomeone


FANFICTION EXO

SARANGHAE MY WOLF

Genre : Romance, Sad, school life, and Friendship

Leght : chaptered

Cast :

Choi Rae Na (OC)

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris

Other cast

Summary : kisah cinta wolf dan human

Salam semuanya ..

Dengan author rae disini, penulis baru yang masih amatiran dan ngak bisa bikin cerita bagus.

Tapi walaupun jelek cerita ini masih tetap hasil pemikiran rae sendiri ya ..

Ya udah tanpa membuang waktu banya lagi ^^

Cekidot, silahkan dibaca ..

Happy reading..

Di gerbang sebuah sekolah terlihat seorang gadis cantik dgn rambut di ikat satu, kulit kuning langsat, dan pakaian yang rapi dan baru itu tengah berdiri tegak dan nampak sedikit bingung dgn sekitarnya

Ya gadis itu bernama Choi Rae Na atau yg akrab di panggil Rena. Dia adalah siswi pindahan dari seoul ke sekolah ini, sekolah yg berada di desa terpencil bernama Chansa senior high school.

Rena Pov

Aku berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah baruku, ya aku adalah murid baru disini. Aku pindah kesini karena eomma-ku yg menderita penyakit kangker paru-paru, kalian bingung apa hubunganya dengan eomma-ku?

Ya itu karena dokter menyuruh eomma pindah ke sebuah tempat yang dimana tempatnya masih bersih tidak kotor seperti seoul yang kalian tahu sendiri keadaan kota metropolitan tentu saja sibuk dan banyak polusi bukan? Nah untuk itu aku pindah ke desa ini

Aku melihat jam tanganku dan waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 7.00 aku masih asing dan bingung dengan tempat ini aku segera pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk mengetahui dimana aku akan mendapatkan kelas setelah cukup lama mencari kantor akhirnya aku menemukanya ...

1 menit .. 5 menit .. 10 menit ..

Akhirnya aku mendapat kelas 2-B katanya kelas itu berada di gedung 2 lantai 3 aku segera kesana karena waktu menunjukkan bel akan segera berbunyi.

Author Pov

Terlihat seorang rena tengah berjalan dengan ya bisa dibilang cepat mencari sesuatu seperti dia tampak bingung setelah berlari cukup lama akhirnya ia menemukan sesuatu itu yaitu ruangan yang bertuliskan 2-B ya itu adalah kelas baru rena, setelah merapikan pakaian dan rambut yg berantakan rena akhirnya mengetuk pintu ruangan itu setelah di buka terlihatlah seorang yeoja setengah paru baya bernama park seongsaenim yang kemudian menyuruh rena yang kini tengah berdiri dekat pintu itu untuk memperkenalan diri.

Rena Pov

Setelah berlari cukup lama akupun sampai juga di kelas baruku segera aku membenarkarkan diri kemudian mengetuk pintu setelah itu pintu pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan yeoja paruh baya yg kuyakini adalah guru, ia menyuruhku memperkenalkan diri.

"Anyeonghaseyo naneun Choi Rae Na imnida, bangapseumnida" kataku sambil membungkuk di depan kelas, setelah itu park songsaenim menyuruhku duduk di sebelah seorang namja yg jika kau lihat kau akan langsung beranggapan dia begitu dingin dan serius. Bagaimana tidak .. matanya yg tajam, badan yg tegap dan atletis dengan rambut pirangnya yg menambah kesan misterius itu sangat lekat pada namja ini, jujur saja aku sedikit canggung dan takut duduk di sebelahnya... tp tak apa lah.

Kris Pov

Aku melihat seorang yeoja mendekat ke arahku yeoja yang mungkin menatapku takut juga canggung .. tapi tetap tenang ..

Aku memang namja yang tertutup dan aku hanya diam dan tak perduli dengannya

"hmm .. anyeong" yeoja itu sepertinya berbicara padaku aku hanya menoleh, "hmm.. bisakah kau mengambilkan aku pulpen yg ada tepat di bawah kakimu", "ne " jawabku dingin kemudian mengambil pulpen yeoja ini dan memberikannya " ini pulpenmu", "Ne gomawo" ia tersenyum padaku senyumannya sangat lembut "hmm" jawabku lagi dengan deheman yg terkesan dingin tapi tak sedingin tadi

Author Pov

Rena terlihat sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah lalu ia bertemu dengan segerombolan namja yang salah satunya adalah namja teman duduknya, rena heran melihat semua namja itu sikapnya sama dingin dan tak peduli sekitar tubuhnya juga putih pucat dan sangat misterius ..

BRAKKKKK ..

Saking fokusnya rena mengamati namja tadi, rena sampai menabrak seseorang

"ah .. mian ne jeongmal mian ne" kata yeoja itu., "ah ne gwanchana aku juga salah, mian" kata rena sambil membantunya berdiri, " anyeong haseyo, naneun Kim Ha Ra", "Anyeong, naneun Choi Rae Na"

Rupanya nama yeoja itu Kim Ha Ra atau yg lebih akrab dipanggil hara ia sangat ramah dan baik padaku, aku dan dia sekarang berteman dan ternyata kami juga 1 kelas ..

Hara Pov

Keesokkan harinya ..

7.00 Chansa SHS

Hari ini aku menunggu rena dia sepertinya telat datang dan setelah 15 menit menunggu akhirnya rena datang dengan tergesa-gesa

"mian hara aku telat","ne gwanchana, waeyo?,"aku tadi mengantar eomma-ku ke rumah bibiku ia akan menginap disana selama 2 hari","ne,arra kajja kita kekelas !"

Rena Pov

Aku dan hara berjalan kekelas,dikoridor aku bertemu namja itu lagi dengan temanya,sampai saat ini aku belum tau namja itu siapa ..

"hai berhentilah melihat mereka"kata hara setengah berbisik mengagetkanku,"eh.. maksud? Mereka nugu?","aduh jangan berbohong padaku, kau tadi melihat segerombolan prince itu kan","segerombolan prince?" tanyaku bingung `apa namja itu pangeran`,"ya mereka itu prince atau pangeran, pangeran dari exo castle","exo castle, apa itu sebuah kerajaan?","ne kerajaan di desa ini mereka ber-12 itu pangerannya dengan kris sebagai yang pemimpinnya","Kris, nugu?","itu lho yang kris yang menjadi teman dudukmu rena, aigo bahkan kau tak tau namanya",`kris, itu namanya` batinku

Author Pov

Di kelas 2-B sekarang adalah pelajaran seni Lee seongsaenim selaku guru mata pelajaran tersebut menyuruh murid-muridnya untuk menggambar wajah teman sebangkunya, semua tampak biasa saja, tapi lain halnya dengan 2 insan yang berbeda itu 1 namja dan 1 yeoja yang berada di pojok belakang. Mereka tampak enggan melihat 1 sama lain ..

5 menit .. 10 menit .. 20 menit .. 30 menit ..

Jam ke-2 pergantian pelajaranpun telah berbunyi murid-murid segera mengumpulkan tugas yang diberikan Lee seongsaenim untuk dinilai. Setelah itu, Lee seongsaenim juga menyuruh memberikan sketsa wajah itu pada orang yang bersangkutan (yg digambar). Terlihat rena memberikan gambarnya pada namja yg kini sudah ia ketahui namanya yaitu kris

Rena Pov

"eumm .. ini kris- ssi" kataku sembari memberikan gambar yang sudah kubuat tadi,"Ne .." katanya singkat, jelas dan sangat dingin

`Arggghh!` aku hanya marah dan berceloteh dlam hatiku kenapa namja di sebelahku ini tak pernah bersikap baik padaku maksudku hanya untuk bersikap ramah seperti mengatakan terimah kasih atau yang lainnya `cih aku benar-benar sebal dengan namja ini`.

Author Pov

street 8.00 p.m

Di awal musim dingin ini suhu diluar sangatlah dingin .tapi hal itu tak berlaku bagi seorang namja bernama kris ia tampak biasa saja berjalan dengan t-shirt pangjan tipis dan celana jeans hitam sekaki. Kris nampak santai dengan keadaan sekitar, tiba-tiba mata kris menangkap sebuah objek yang ia kenali yaitu yeoja yang duduk disebelahnya saat dikelas. Ia terus memandangi yeoja itu sampai sesuatu menyadarkan lamunannya, yeoja itu tengah dikerubungi oleh namja-namja yang tidak diketahui siapa itu yang jelas ia tahu kalu yeoja itu sekaran sangat ketakutan saking takutnya ia sampai hampir menangis. Lalu entah karena apa kris segera menolong yeoja itu.

Kris Pov

Aku berjalan santai setelah pulang sekolah, tapi di tengah jalan aku bertemu lebih tepatnya melihat yeoja yang menjadi teman sebangkuku di kelas tengah duduk dihalte bus yg ada di seberang jalan. Aku terus mengamatinya dari kejauhan sampai sesuatu mengagetkanku yeoja itu terlihat ketakutan dikelilingi oleh namja-namja yang tidak ku ketahui siapa, ia begitu ketakutan hingga hampir menangis. Entah karena apa ketika melihat dia ketakutan aku ingin sekali menolongnya lama bergelut dengan pikiranku akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menolongnya ..

Rena Pov

Aku tengah duduk sendiri di halte bus sekarang, huft .. aku memang benci dengan sistem sekolah di korea, kenapa murid harus pulang sekolah jam 8.00 malam? Apa mereka tak pernah memikirkan rasa lelah muridnya? Huftt .. benar-benar menyedihkan.

Lama melamun aku baru sadar kalau ada segerombolan namja yang walaupun hanya ada 6 tapi itu kan banyak, aku tak mengenal siapapun dari 6 namjaitu. Tapi, yang aku tahu sekarang aku dalam bahaya aku berusaha lari tapi tanganku sudah lebih ditahan dulu oleh salah satu dari 6 namjaitu. Aku menatap mereka semua dan mereka membalas tatapanku dengan seringai yang jelas tercetak di wajahnya juga mata yang tajam, omma rasanya aku ingin menangis sekarang ..

Tapi, tiba-tiba ada seseorang menarik tanganku dan menyembunyikanku di belakang badannya yang tegap dan tinggi

Hai, bukankah ini kris?

Kris menolongku ia menyuruhku menutup mata dan tidak membukanya walau apapun terjadi padanya dan sekitar,Aku yang takut segera mengangguk paham.

"tutup matamu jangan dibuka meski apapun terjadi" katanya walau tegas tapi tetap lembut dan membuatku tenang, "tapi kenap-", "lakukan saja ne, tenanglah","hmm .. ne" akupun mengangguk dan segera menutup mataku.

Dan setelah itu aku mendengar berbagai bunyi yang mengerikan ada bunyi pukulan, patahan kayu, rintihan, sangat takut sekarang aku memegang kemejaku erat-erat. Samapi seseorang memegang bahuku dan menyuruhku membuka mata

"bukalah matamu, sudah aman sekarang" kata seseorang itu yang ternyata kris

Author Pov

Rena akhirnya membuka mata dan ia lansung lega juga terkejut, lega karena kris tak apa-apa dan terkejut karena melihat semua namja-namja tadi hilang tak tersisa.

"kris-ssi apa kau tak apa? Apa ada yang terluka? Dan kemana semua orang-orang tadi,kris?" tanya rena bertubi=tubi,"tenanglah aku tak apa, namja-namja tadi sudah pergi semua" jawab kris lembut.

Rena tak pernah menyangkah bahwa kris yang dingin dan misterius itu bisa selembut ini ..

"gomawo kris=ssi, jeongmal gomawoyo" kata rena sudah mulai tenang,"ne, baiklah kajja ku antar kau pulang","mwo? Ani tak usah aku bisa pulang sendiri, gomawo","tak apa aku takut kau akan dikejar namja-namja tadi lagi","hmm .. baiklah kris-ssi" kata rena pada akhirnya dengan lembut dan tersenyum

Akhirnya merekapun pulang dengan kris yang terlebih dahulu mengantar rena ke rumah.

Keesokkan harinya ..

TBC

Oke ini fanfic pertama yang rae publish disini(walau sebelumnya sudah dipublish diblog lain yang sama punya rae), rae harap readers sekalian suka ..

Gomawo sudah membuka fanfic abal ini dan membacanya dan satu lagi reaview please untuk tahu ini dilanjut atau ngak ..

Gomawo readers#bow

With love,

Kairae, exo member


End file.
